The present invention relates to a vehicle body with at least one first structural component and at least one second structural component forming an outer shell of the body in which the structural components are joined in an area of equidirectional flanges, are detachably connected to each other, and delimit a joint towards a vehicle exterior in a common connecting area.
In known arrangements, a problem exists in that two adjoining structural components may rest against each other without attachment in inaccessible areas. Especially when at least one of these structural components is a polymer component, it is possible that the position of this structural component may change due to strong temperature effects. A flush transition on the outer shell and an even course of the joints between two adjoining structural components is therefore no longer given, which is, visually, extremely disruptive.
It is an object of this invention to take measures in inaccessible unattached areas of two adjoining structural components forming the outer shell of a vehicle body so that a flush transition on the outer shell and an even course of the joints between the two adjoining structural components is always given.
This object is achieved pursuant to the invention by way of a positioning device, provided in an inaccessible area between the structural components, which fixes the structural components with respect to each other. Additional features that provide the invention with an advantageous configuration are included in dependent claims.
The main advantages achieved with the invention are that a visually appealing continuous joint course as well as a flush transition on the outer shell between the two structural components is ensured by arranging a positioning device in inaccessible areas of two adjoining structural components.
The positioning device has a simple design, is inexpensive to manufacture, and comprises only one supporting part formed by an injection-molded polymer component as well as recesses on two equidirectional flanges.
One exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in more detail with reference to the drawings.